1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an auxiliary support for road vehicle tires.
2. Background Information
A standard practice in the tire industry is to transfer the tire on a conveyor from the curing mold to a post-inflation station, where it is fitted in a fluidtight manner to a support, inflated and maintained at close to working pressure until it cools to substantially room temperature.